1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer hard copy output devices. In particular it deals with color and black and white printers, including laser printers, ink-jet printers, thermal printers and photographic printers. It also relates to the general field of 3-D stereo imaging and recording, and in particular, 3-D stereo computer hardcopy printers.
2. Description of Related Art
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 07/554,742, a stereo printer was described which is based on micro-polarizer array, .mu.Pol, technology described in Ser. No. 07/536,190 and Ser. No. 07/536,419. Said stereo printer required the alignment means to align the .mu.Pol printing medium to the printing head. This invention describes new self-aligned stereo printer embodiments which eliminate the need for alignment means when specific printing technologies are used, such as photographic printing.